Ao Mestre com Carinho
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Sakura é uma moça rica cansada de ser seguida para todos os lugares aonde ia, para resolver seu problema o pai da moça contrata um professor para treina la como se defender e ao mesmo tempo protegê la.
1. Capitulo I

**" " – fala da personagem **

**' ' – pensamento da personagem **

**( ) – eu dando palpite **

**_----- _**

**_Ao Mestre com Carinho _**

**_Capitulo I – O Novo Mestre _**

**Sakura estava sonhando com o filme que vira na semana anterior, um belo homem misterioso de cabelos castanhos vinha buscá-la em sua bela montaria, a jovem de olhos esmeraldinos apenas sorria ao ver o belo gajo que se aproximava. De repente, o jovem rapaz desce de seu cavalo e toma a menina em seus braços, os rostos se aproximam, Sakura sente o seus lábios queimarem como fogo, quando os lábios do rapaz encostam nos dela...Ela acorda. **

**"- Aff! Mas que merda! Por que toda vez que eu vou ter esse sonho eu tenho que acordar? Me explica, Kero! Tem lógica uns trens desse? – pergunta a moça fitando o seu gato." **

**O gato apenas mia em resposta a sua dona. O que mais Sakura poderia esperar dele? Era um gato no final das contas. Sakura levanta-se e vai direito para o closet escolher a roupa que iria usar no desfile da sua prima Tomoyo. **

**"- Oh céus!! O que eu vou usar? Eu não tenho roupa! – diz Sakura olhando para os no mínimo 300 conjuntos que tinha (Pobre a menina, não? Por que você não usa aquele vestido preto com flores verdes que sua prima fez para você? Ela ficaria super feliz se você usasse)." **

**"- Eu acho que eu vou usar o vestido preto com flores verdes que a Tomoyo fez pra mim...(Viu? Eu sou fodona! Eu conheço os meus personagens!)." **

**"- Ai, eu vou poder ficar com aqueles modelos gatíssimos que trabalham pra ela! – disse Sakura. (É...Parece que eu não os conheço tão bem assim oO')" **

**TOC-TOC! **

**Sakura vira-se para trás para dar de cara com Yasuki, sua criada e grande amiga, a jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros foi criada juntamente com ela e sua prima Tomoyo. **

**"- Ah!!! Yasuki! Que bom que você esta aqui! Venha, vamos escolher uma roupa para que você também possa ir ao desfile da Tomoyo hoje. – disse a moça arrastando a empregada para dentro do closet." **

**"- De forma alguma, Sakura-san! Eu jamais ousaria, eu sou apenas uma empregada nessa casa, e pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem o meu lugar. – disse a jovem de cabelos loiros." **

**"- AFF! E você pensa que o meu pai me deixaria ir sozinha? – pergunta Sakura fazendo pose." **

**"- É claro que não, e é por isso que eu vou com você. – disse Touya se intrometendo na conversa." **

**"- Com licença. Sakura-san, Touya-sama. – a moça abaixou a cabeça e se retrou do lugar." **

**"- Mas que merda, Touya! Por que você tem que vir comigo? – fazendo bico." **

**"- Porque eu sou seu irmão, ou será que você acha que eu saio com você por que te acho linda? Você é uma monstrenga, isso sim! – diz dando um meio sorriso." **

**"- Eu não sou uma monstrenga não! Que droga! Para de me chamar assim! Eu não tenho mais 10 anos." **

**"- Se você não quiser que eu vá com você, fale com o papai. Eu lavo as minhas mãos. – Touya dá os ombros." **

**"- E eu vou mesmo! – Sakura sai pisando duro." **

**"- Cuidado pra não quebrar o chão égua veia! – Touya grita, deixando Sakura ainda mais irritada." **

**A Mansão de Kinomoto era um lugar bastante grande, e somente quem conhecia aqueles corredores não corria o risco de se perder. Sakura seguiu pelo corredor principal até chegar numa imensa porta, o jovem bateu na porta antes de entrar, e como não ouve resposta, compreendeu que teve o consentimento para entrar. A jovem de olhos esmeraldinos adentra a imensa sala, o local estava meio escuro, apesar de ainda ser manhã as janelas do local ainda se mantinham fechada, duvidava mesmo que seu pai estava lá, mas teve a confirmação de sua presença ao ouvir o som de sua voz. **

**"- O que faz aqui, Sakura? – pergunta Fujitaka Kinomoto." **

**"- Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor otou-san...- disse a moça num tom baixo." **

**"- Sobre?" **

**A Família Kinomoto descendia de uma longa linhagem de produtores de cereja, a fruta e a planta eram exportadas para todas as partes do mundo. Existiam aqueles que compravam as frutas para a utilização na culinária, e aqueles que comprovam as plantas para decorarem seus jardins. Os Impérios eram concentrados nas mãos dos primogênitos masculinos, sendo que os mesmos deveriam cuidar dos assuntos da empresa e da família com mãos de ferro, e era isso que o pai de Sakura fazia. Fujitaka foi criado para se tornar o sucessor de seu pai desde pequeno, sempre teve todos os devidos preparos para a sucessão, e até mesmo um preparo psicológico para isso (Nós vamos conversar sobre isso posteriormente, a estória é muito longa e complexa). **

**"- Otou-san, eu estou cansada de ser seguida pra cima e pra baixo por guardas e pelo Touya! Será que eu não posso ter um pouquinho de privacidade? – pergunta se aproximando da mesa de mogno." **

**"- Você quer privacidade? Pois muito bem, então...O seu irmão não necessitará te seguir pra cima e pra baixo, e nem todos os seguranças..." **

**"- Ah! Obrigada otou-san, eu...- Sakura batia as palmas e pulava de alegria, até ser interrompida pelo pai." **

**"- Entretanto, você deverá ser acompanhada por um único segurança." **

**"- Mas, eu pensei que o senhor tinha me deixado livre dos seguranças." **

**"- Eu disse: O seu irmão não necessitará te seguir pra cima e pra baixo, e nem TODOS os seguranças." **

**"- E eu posso saber quem seria esse carinha aí? – perguntou Sakura fitando o irmão." **

**"- Seria no caso, eu! – disse uma voz que parecia vir de trás da jovem." **

**Sakura vira-se devagar, estava assustada. Como aquele cara pode aparecer do nada? Todavia a surpresa maior veio ao olhar o dono da voz...Era o rapaz do seus sonhos, o cara com quem ela sonhava todas as noites. **

**"- Sakura, esse é Li Shoran, e será ele o responsável pela sua segurança pessoal a partir de agora. – disse Fujitaka virando-se para fitar o nada (O nada? Que coisa bizarra. Fitar o nada...Povo estranho)." **

**"- Muito prazer. – disse Sakura estendendo a mão." **

**"- A senhorita estende a mão pra qualquer desconhecido? – pergunta Li." **

**"- Não seremos mais desconhecidos se você apertar a minha mão. – sorri Sakura." **

**"- Nós teremos de acabar com essa sua mania, Kinomoto-san. É muito perigoso ficar dando tanta intimidade para estranhos, a senhorita pode ficar sem a mão, sabia? – disse Li erguendo uma sobrancelha." **

**"- Poxa! Como você é grosseiro! – disse com a cara amarrada." **

**"- Eu não sou grosseiro, sou precavido. E da mesma forma como eu não lhe permiti ter intimidade comigo, eu não permito que eu tenha intimidade com você, por isso quero que me chame ou de Li-sama ou Li-sensei." **

**"- Sensei? – pergunta Sakura confusa." **

**"- Exato! Além de seu segurança pessoal, lhe darei aulas sobre defesa pessoal. – disse Shoran." **

**"- Ai ai ai, as vezes eu gostaria de ficar com a boca fechada. Será que eu tenho o direito de retirar o meu pedido, otou-san? – pergunta Sakura." **

**"- Não. – responde Fujitaka." **

**"- Bem...Já vi que vai ser bem complicado. – diz Sakura fitando o professor." **

**'- E eu pensando que ele era meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante...' **

**Continua... **

**----- **

**Oie!!!! **

**Raposa do Deserto também é cultura! **

**San: **O mais usado frequentemente, este título é muito polido e pode ser usado com qualquer um. Quando na dúvida, usar o san.

**Sama: **Este título é o mais polido e é o mais usado frequentemente ao falar a um indivíduo altamente respeitado. Também, quando a escrever a uma letra a alguém for habitual para usar o sama.

**Chan:** Este título é usado o mais frequentemente por e para crianças, é usado também pelos amigos que são muito próximos ou que cresceram acima junto. Os Siblings podem usar o título chan affectionate em vez dos títulos tradicionais.

**Kun: **Este título é o mais usado frequentemente com meninos jovens… É usado ocasionalmente com meninas, mas não como frequentemente. Pode também ser usado no lugar de chan com meninos que cresceram acima junto.

**Sensee/Sensei:** Este título é usado com professores, mas pode ser usado com um profissional em todo o campo.

**Okaa-san:** mãe

**Otou-san:** pai

Gente eu estou fazendo uma proposta, quem descobrir o mistério desse capitulo, ou seja, o tema que eu deixei no ar, vai ter o nome em um dos personagens fundamentais desta fic, e irá ler o capitulo antes da publicação. (Vou te imitar nessa parte, Miseno-san)

Odiou? Amou? Review please.

Marca da Raposa®

bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox® 


	2. Capitulo II

**_Oie pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês!?!_**

**_Gente, antes de me matarem, prestem atenção, essa fic o casal é Shoran e Sakura, ok?_**

**_Vamos aos reviews:_**

**_Por my people!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Alia Light: Não, você errou. Não é esse o mistério, mas quer uma dica? Se centralize mais em um casal, ok? E se você acha que o Shoran está frio no começo, imagina no resto dos capitulos. Muitíssimo obrigada pela review!_**

**_aggie18: hehehhehehhe. Como você pode ver, eu enrolei com o capitulo novamente, mas o bom mesmo é que eles sempre acabam por sair. Ainda bem que esse aqui tá um poquinho maior, né? Todavia só um poquinho, porque eu tô com preguiça. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos da Raposa e tenho um ótimo final de semana!_**

**_Musette Fujiwara: Por incrível que pareça o sonho não tem um significado. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Acho que ninguém vai acertar, mas pode ter certeza que o Touya vai passar por algumas situações parecidas pelo o que o pai dele passou. Abraços para você!_**

**_Atsuko Tenshi: Céus!!!! Um anjo entre nós. hahahahahhahah. Não morra antes da hora, se você morrer não vai poder ler este e os próximos capitulos, né? Beijos e inte mais._**

**_Analu: Menina sumidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quem me dera conhecer os "meus" personagens. buahahahahhahahah. Tadim do meu raposo, ia ficar sem raposinha. hehehheheh. Também amo o Touya, acho ele tudo de bom, e ai está a continuação, espero que goste. Abraços pra você!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_A PROPOSTA CONTINUA, QUEM DESCOBRIR O SEGREDO TERÁ O NOME EM UM DOS PERSONAGENS DESSA FIC._**

**_DICA: CENTREM NUM CASAL QUE NÃO É CENTRAL!_**

**_OS ARTIGOS FAZEM UMA DIFERENÇA NAS FRASES. BUAHAHHAHAHAHHA._**

**_Beijão e obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_P.S.: Obrigada pelos reviews que eu recebi da fic " Mentiras sinceras ", para quem não leu, eu recomendo, é sobre o meu amado casalzinho Eriol e Tomoyo._**

**_----- _**

_Ao Mestre com Carinho_

_Capitulo II - Rivalidade_

**Sakura passou o dia todo andando de um lado pro outro tentando se livrar da nova "sombra" que havia adquirido, já que o seu novo protetor não desgrudava da jovem. **

**O tempo passou e o horário do desfile de sua prima estava chegando, o que significava que a moça deveria se arrumar. **

**"- Olha, não me leve a mal, mas será que dá pra você ficar do lado de fora? – pergunta Sakura tentando entrar no quarto." **

**"- Qual o motivo? – pergunta Li fitando Sakura." **

**" – Eu não sei se você percebeu, todavia eu tenho que me arrumar para ir ver o desfile, então, se não se importar. – fita o rapaz." **

**" - Fique a vontade Kinomoto-san. – disse ao se afastar do quarto, mas permanecendo no corredor a espera da moça." **

**A moça de olhos verdes ficou se arrumando uma hora até sair de dentro do seu quarto, e ao sair, dá de cara com um guarda-costas extremamente irritado. **

**"- Nós chegaremos no desfile com uma hora e meia de atraso, Kinomoto! – grunhiu o homem." **

**" – Vem cá? Você é chinês ou inglês? – perguntou de maneira cínica." **

**" – Sou chinês, mas como você sabe, Kinomoto-san? Eu não disse que era chinês. – perguntou curioso." **

**"- Esse seu nome ridículo, só podia ser de chinês mesmo. – disse de forma petulante." **

**' – Se eu não tivesse de proteger essa garota atrevida, teria tirado esse sorriso cínico do rosto dela. – andando atrás da moça que se dirigia até a parte externa da mansão, onde o carro os aguardava (carro normal ou carro de rico? Deve ser normal, odeio gente que acha que é gente, povim metido!).' **

**Após terem entrado no carro o caminho foi percorrido em total silêncio, nenhum dos dois ousava dizer uma única palavra que fosse, mas isso não os impedia de analisar um ao outro (ui!). **

**' – Se essa cara não fosse tão fresco, aposto que seria um bom ficante. – pensa Sakura fitando disfarçadamente o rapaz.' **

**' – Hum! Ela acha que eu não estou vendo que ela está me observando, moça tola! Deve ser mais uma daquelas menininhas fúteis que só querem saber da roupa da moda e do carro do ano.- fingindo observar a paisagem.' **

**' – Por que será que ele é desse jeito? Será que ele levou algum coice amoroso?' **

**' – Por que ela fica me olhando? Será que tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Aff...Cheirando mal eu não estou, pelo menos eu acho.' **

**'- Ele deve ser mais um daqueles manés mau amados que acham que toda garota rica é fútil e mimada, baka.' **

**"- Kinomoto-san, Li-sama, acabamos de chegar no Shopping Central. – disse o motorista, tirando os dois das suas análises." **

**Os dois saíram do carro e foram para ala Leste do Shopping, que é reservada para grandes eventos, a Família Daidouji é dona de 50 por cento do shopping, tendo de dividir os outros 50 por cento com a Família Hiiragizawa. **

**Quando ambos chegaram o desfile já estava praticamente no fim, já que a designer quis apenas demonstrar a coleção da primavera. **

**Tomoyo Daidouji não era como o resto dos estilistas, que fazia suas coleções da maneira Primavera/Verão e Outono/Inverno, ela fazia por estação, primeiro a primavera, depois o verão, e assim ia. **

**Tomoyo entrou no palco seguida pelos seus modelos e lá de cima pode ver sua prima, a moça recebeu juntamente com seus modelos os aplausos dos vários monstros sagrados da moda, que haviam se reunido para prestar sua admiração pelo trabalho da jovem, após isso, a jovem de olhos violetas desce e vai em direção a prima. **

**"- Sakurinha! – diz a moça ao abraçar a prima." **

**" – Ai Tomoyo! Eu sinto muito ter perdido o seu desfile. – diz retornando o abraço." **

**" – Tudo bem, Sakura. O que importa é que você está aqui. – fita a prima." **

**" – Garanto que não perdestes muita coisa, Sakura." – disse um homem de cabelos azulados se intrometendo na conversa." **

**"- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hiiragizawa? – pergunta Tomoyo irritada com a presença do homem." **

**" – Eu vim saber que tipo de lixo você veio exibir no NOSSO shopping. – disse o rapaz sério." **

**" – LIXO? O que você está chamando de lixo, seu verme? LIXO é aquilo que você teve coragem de exibir no mês passado, você devia ter tido vergonha daquele desfile ridículo. – disse Tomoyo furiosa." **

**" – A crítica internacional amou a minha nova coleção de primavera, e se fosse você, me pouparia de ter que ver minha coleção ser destruída por uma que é sem dúvida superior. – disse e se retira antes que Tomoyo possa dizer algo." **

**" – Quem é o cara? – pergunta Li finalmente abrindo a boca." **

**" – Aquele é Eriol Hiiragizawa, os pais deles são sócios do shopping da Tomoyo, e tanto ele quanto a Tomoyo são estilistas.- disse Sakura respondendo a pergunta do rapaz." **

**" – Aquele maldito estúpido! Se ele acha que eu vou perder a aposta que fiz, ele está muitíssimo enganado. Ele vai ver quem se tornará o maior estilista do país! – rosna Tomoyo." **

**" – Calma, muita calma nessa hora! – disse Shoran tentando fazer com que a moça não perdesse a calma." **

**" – Quem é você pra me falar para ficar calma? – pergunta Tomoyo." **

**" – Vixi, eu esqueci de apresentar, esse aqui é Li Shoran, o meu novo guarda-costas. – disse Sakura tentando quebrar a tensão." **

**" – Ah ta. – Tomoyo diz ao fitar melhor o rapaz." **

**' – Até que esse novo guarda-costas da Sakura não é feio. – pensa Tomoyo consigo." **

**' – Moçinha nervosa, mas tem uns olhos... – pensa Shoran.' **

CONTINUA...

**_----- _**

**_Raposa do Deserto também é cultura!_**

**_Baka: idiota._**

**_Odiou? Amou? Review please._**

**_Marca da Raposa®_**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®_**


	3. Capitulo III

_**Tsks! Tsks...Achummmm!**_

_**Ai, olá pessoas! Cá estou eu mais uma vez com o terceiro capitulo desta fic, eu não ando muito bem de saúde, por isso espero que tenham paciência comigo.**_

_**Eu percebi que vocês vem tendo um pouco de dificuldade para desvendar o segredo da fic, então, como eu quero premiar os meus leitores, vou soltar a terceira dica:**_

_**Primeira dica foi: CENTREM NUM CASAL QUE NÃO É CENTRAL!**_

_**Segunda dica foi: OS ARTIGOS FAZEM UMA DIFERENÇA NAS FRASES.**_

**_E a terceira dica é um fragmento do primeiro capitulo: _**

**Sakura vira-se para trás para dar de cara com Yasuki, sua criada e grande amiga, a jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros foi criada juntamente com ela e sua prima Tomoyo. **

**"- Ah!!! Yasuki! Que bom que você esta aqui! Venha, vamos escolher uma roupa para que você também possa ir ao desfile da Tomoyo hoje. – disse a moça arrastando a empregada para dentro do closet." **

**"- De forma alguma, Sakura-san! Eu jamais ousaria, eu sou apenas uma empregada nessa casa, e pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem o meu lugar. – disse a jovem de cabelos loiros." **

**"- AFF! E você pensa que o meu pai me deixaria ir sozinha? – pergunta Sakura fazendo pose." **

**"- É claro que não, e é por isso que eu vou com você. – disse Touya se intrometendo na conversa." **

**"- Com licença. Sakura-san, Touya-sama. – a moça abaixou a cabeça e se retrou do lugar." **

**"- Mas que merda, Touya! Por que você tem que vir comigo? – fazendo bico." **

**"- Porque eu sou seu irmão, ou será que você acha que eu saio com você por que te acho linda? Você é uma monstrenga, isso sim! – diz dando um meio sorriso." **

**"- Eu não sou uma monstrenga não! Que droga! Para de me chamar assim! Eu não tenho mais 10 anos." **

**"- Se você não quiser que eu vá com você, fale com o papai. Eu lavo as minhas mãos. – Touya dá os ombros." **

**"- E eu vou mesmo! – Sakura sai pisando duro." **

**"- Cuidado pra não quebrar o chão égua veia! – Touya grita, deixando Sakura ainda mais irritada."**

**Agora já não tem mais jeito de vocês não acertarem, o primeiro que me falar vai ter o seu nome em um dos personagens principais e decisivos da fic.**

**Até a resposta das reviews! **

**_----- _**

Ao Mestre com Carinho

Capitulo III – Uma Segunda Apresentação

Do outro lado da cidade num bairro onde somente residiam membros da High Society, um casal e uma mulher observavam a paisagem dos jardins, apesar do silêncio poderia se observar que ambos estavam satisfeitos com o resultado da reunião que acabaram de ter.

"- Você acha que os dois concordaram com isso? – perguntou o homem virando-se para encarar a mulher que sentava-se ao seu lado."

" – Eles não tem nenhuma escolha, negócios são negócios, além disso somos os pais deles, eles sabem que tudo o que fazemos é para o bem deles. – a mulher respondeu sem fitar o homem."

" – Esperemos que seja assim, odeio quando os meus planos não dão certo. – disse a outra mulher sem nunca tirar os olhos da vista paradisíaca."

-----

" – Ai Sakurinha, estou tão feliz por você estar aqui para poder ver esse momento. – disse a jovem de olhos violeta recompondo-se do seu estado anterior."

" - Nossa Tomoyo! Você é sentimental demais, eu sei que isso é importante para você, por isso eu estou aqui, nada nesse mundo faria com que eu perdesse esse momento. – disse Sakura com uma grande gota na cabeça."

"- E pensar que nós quase não chegamos a tempo, se a senhorita tivesse demorado mais um pouco...Não teríamos conseguido assistir o final. Kinomoto-san é a pessoa mais enrolada que eu conheço. – disse Li passando a mão pelos cabelos."

"-Pois é TOMOYO! Como eu estava lhe dizendo... – Sakura mandava um brilho para Li que fingia não ser com ele."

"- Ficar utilizando essas infantilidades comigo não vai funcionar Kinomoto-san. – Li fitava Sakura que agora havia intensificado o brilho que mandava ao rapaz."

" – Escuta aqui seu pedante! Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo dessa forma? – disse Sakura apontando o dedo na cara de Li. Você sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, filha de Fujitaka Kinomoto e se fosse você ficaria na minha."

" – Quem eu penso que sou? Eu vou dizer quem eu sou, eu sou Shoran Li do clã Li, uma das famílias mais respeitadas e tradicionais da China e caso você aponte esse seu dedo estúpido para mim mais uma vez, serei obrigado a quebrá-lo.- disse Li perdendo a têmpera."

" – Você está me ameaçando? – pergunta Sakura."

" – Não, eu estou lhe alertando, para que caso você continue com essas infantilidades eu te dê o que merece. – respondeu Shoran com os olhos em chamas."

"- Ah é? – Sakura dá um passo na direção de Li."

"- É! – Shoran dá um passo na direção de Sakura."

" – Pois então me diga, o que eu mereço? – pergunta Sakura num tom desafiador."

"- Você merece o que seu pai parece nunca ter lhe dado...- Li fala com um tom baixo e ameaçador."

"- E o que eu mereço? Fala se você for homem! – Sakura dá um sorrisinho cínico."

" – Umas boas palmadas sua indolente! – responde espumando de raiva."

" – Indolente? INDOLENTE NÃO! – Sakura pula em cima de Shoran, ambos rolavam pelo chão e o circo estava armado." (mais que suruba!)

" – SAKURA! O que você está fazendo? Solte ele, você é uma moça de família, SAKURA! – Tomoyo gritava para a prima que ainda rolava no chão com Shoran.

"- Agora você vai ver seu maldito! Eu vou te mostrar quem é indolente agora! – disse Sakura que tentava bater em Shoran, mas o rapaz se desviava dos golpes da moça numa facilidade incrível."

Shoran simplesmente saiu de baixo de Sakura, levantou-se e colocou a moça sobre os ombros enquanto a mesma esperneava como uma criança birrenta. Shoran vira-se para Tomoyo e diz: "Lamento pela confusão, Daidouji-san." Então ele vira-se e segue o caminho até o jardim, local escolhido por ele para ter uma conversinha com Sakura antes de levar a jovem para casa.

"- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO IDIOTA! SOCORRO! – gritava Sakura sem receber ajuda de ninguém, a moça estava inquieta, bufando de tanta raiva, e parece que a raiva aumentou mais ainda quando o rapaz a colocou bruscamente no banco do jardim."

"- Escuta aqui garota. Você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você, por que nós simplesmente não facilitamos as coisas? Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda. – Li estava sério, todavia ainda podia sentir-se pelo tom que o rapaz utilizava que o mesmo ainda estava muito nervoso."

" – Como assim? – pergunta Sakura tentando se recuperar da situação."

" – Façamos um acordo: eu te ensino tudo o que eu sei e eu digo para o seu pai que você é totalmente capaz de cuidar de si mesma, e em troca você diz ao seu pai que eu sou o melhor professor do mundo. – diz ele rapidamente."

" – Mas qual é o motivo de você querer que eu diga isso ao meu pai? – Sakura questiona."

" – Eu tenho os meus motivos... – Li responde virando a cara."

" – Escuta, se nós decidirmos realmente embarcar juntos nessa, nós vamos ter que aprender a confiar um no outro. – Sakura diz de uma maneira calma e simples, algo que Li jamais esperava ver de uma moça tão espevitada como Sakura."

" – Eu estou aqui por causa da minha mãe, esse foi o desafio que ela me propôs para assumir os negócios do clã. – disse Li vencido."

" – Negócios ah? Bem...Então acho que poderemos nos considerar sócios, não é? – pergunta Sakura sorrindo."

" – Se você vê dessa forma. É eu acredito que sim. – disse Shoran sorrindo de volta."

" – Pois muito bem, vamos começar novamente. Prazer, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto. – Sakura levanta-se e estende a mão para Li."

" – Igualmente, meu nome é Shoran Li. – Li estende a mão para Sakura, entretanto quando a jovem pensa que o rapaz finalmente vai cumprimentá-la de uma maneira decente, eis que o jovem chinês a pega pelos pulsos e a joga no chão."

"- Hey!!! Por que você fez isso? – pergunta Sakura fazendo bico."

" - Primeira regra do mundo dos negócios: nunca confie em ninguém, nem mesmo no seu sócio. – Li sorri e segue um dos caminhos que levava para fora do local, deixando uma Sakura confusa para trás."

' – Pelo menos tem uma coisa de bom em você Li, você não é duas caras, quem sabe com o tempo nós possamos confiar um no outro. – Sakura observa a sombra desvanecer-se do lugar.'

-----

Enquanto isso na festa, Tomoyo pensava em tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, Eriol que tinha lhe ofendido mais uma vez, a briga entre Sakura e o novo guarda-costas dela, tudo em uma única noite, e sempre quando várias coisas aconteciam de uma vez, Tomoyo sabia o que esperar. Más noticias estavam a caminho...

CONTINUA...

**_-----_**

**Raposa responde:**

**Annie Sakura-Chan:Não, não é esse, mas obrigada pela tentativa e pelo review, caso você venha a ler este capitulo que estou postando agora, veja se consegue. Espero que o capitulo te agrade.**

**Musette Fujiwara: Como eu sempre digo: é transição de pensamento, não é transmissão, é transição. heheheheh. Mas eu sou assim mesmo. Já a questão dos olhos nem eu que escrevi esperava que aquilo saisse dos meus dedos, foi algo que eu fiz sem ver, como tudo o que eu faço. É estranho como os instintos de uma escritora agem. Obrigada pela review Musette, espero ver mais comentários seus aqui.**

**Miseno-san: Eu esqueci de te contar, eu me perdi mais ou menos umas três vezes enquanto eu lia a sua review, eu não sabia aonde eu tinha parado. hehehheheheh. Agora sobre o desafio, acho meio difícil você não ver o segredo que eu escondi, não é? E O ERIOL NÃO É GAY! Oras bolas, esse tipo de afirmação me deixa doente, mais doente do que eu já estou. Se eu tiver um piripaque a culpa é sua, eu volto pra te assombrar. Abraços aprendiz!**

**aggie18: Aggie, deixa eu te falar, eu não estou entrando muito na Internet, tô passando aqui rapidez só pra postar a fic, mas eu prometo que eu vou te adicionar no msn, a gente precisa conversar, colocar a conversa em dia, além disso eu tô dodói, torce pra que eu melhore logo, não aguento mais ficar na cama. Beijos e pode deixar que eu vou dar uma olhada na sua fic.**

**Bruninha-chan: Que fofo! Hehehhe. Não, também não é isso, mas você falou de uma maneira tão cute que me deu vontade até de te falar, todavia isso não seria justo com os meus outros leitores. Continue lendo, espero ver você aqui mais vezes, ok? Beijos no core.**

**Meggy.Chan: Boa pontuação? Sério? Milagre!!! Até que enfim eu dei uma dentro, por que você sabe como é, no protuguês nóis é bão o que nos derroba é matremática. hehheheheh. Obrigada pelos elogios, ai está mais um capitulo da fic, vejamos se sua opinião sobre a minha pontuação continua a mesma.**

**Sakusasuke: Eu amo Sakura e Sasuke! Eu amo eles demais dá conta! hehehehhe. E uai...Num sei...Romance entre os dois...Quem sabe o que o destino trama? O destino mudou de nome, agora é Raposa. bauahahahhahaha. Inte mais.**

**Artemys Ichihara: Muiéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Que bom ver você outra vez! sopsosposospospsps. A proposta é a seguinte: quem descobrir o mistério da fic vai ganhar um personagem principal na minha fic, que vai ter papel fundamental na decisão do final. Beijos da Raposa e obrigada pelo elogio! xD**

**wo ai fanfics: Cê viu? Eu também tenho essa impressão, é sério, parece coisa do além. o.O Ah sua espera teve fim até que enfim. Aqui está mais um capitulo, vejamos se ficou do seu agrado.**

**Bem é só isso.**

**Aqui se despede uma raposa dodói e descabriada sem vontade de cantar uma bela canção. Hey! Já contei essa estória da bela canção pra vocês? Se não tiver contado me lembre que eu conto depois, é muito trelosa.  
**

**  
**  
**_Odiou? Amou? Review please._**

**_Marca da Raposa®_**

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®_**


End file.
